Utter Chaos
by Vulpus Griseus
Summary: Sonic's clone has a chaos emerald, and Eggman wants it. But can he keep it from him without help? He will make unlikly allies and new friends. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Grenn

**Author's Notes**

My first fic. Be nice.

Anyone who wants to use Grenn

as a character can as long as they

keep his power of

short range teleportation, telepathy, and

his sword made of pure diamond

**Disclaimer**

I own nothing. SEGA owns Sonic and co.

All I have is Grenn and this story.

Hope you like! R&R

_It's quiet. Almost too quiet. _thought a green hedgehog as he walked down the lane. The next thing he knew, Eggman's E-346 came crawling out of the jungle. The colossal scorpion like robot trained it's twin machine guns on him, Dr. Robotnik right behind it.

"So Grenn, we meet again," the docter said, "Unfortunately, this is for buisiness. You have stolen something very valuable from me and I've come to get it back. Now hand over the chaos emerald or else!"

"Not a chance Robotnik!" said Grenn defiantly.

"Your almost as dumb as that Sonic. Scorpius, OPEN FIRE!"

_This should be fun _Grenn thought as he unsheathed his crystal sword from it's scabbard. He teleported out of the bullets' path and landed on E-346's back. The robots massive tail easily batted him off though. Grenn tried again. But this time, he was ready for the tail. As it came around to hit him, he jumped over it and sliced the cool steel in half, making it to short to cause any trouble. He then moved on to the machine guns. He got on one and stabbed the loading mechanism. The other one though, was tougher. It was ready for him, and sprayed him with bullets. He manged though, to spin his sword fast enough to make a rough shield. When it stopped, Grenn teleported on top of it. He sliced the gun in half, making it useless. Grenn then stabbed his sword into the optical index of the robot, shutting it down.

"No!" Dr. Robotnik cried. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself in to,"

"What, no more robots? I'm disappointed," said Grenn. As Eggman retreated, Grenn headed back towards his destination, Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

"Hey, uh, Sonic? I was wondering if..." Amy Rose said as she came up behind Sonic, who was acually walking, _walking_, of all things

"What's up Amy?" the blue blur asked, slightly bewildered at the fact she didn't jump him from behind like usual. He braced for it though.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my house for your birthday tomorrow,"

"Why not Amy? Yeah, I'll be there," he replied, after scarfing down a chili dog of course, for he stopped at at chili dog stand.

Amy told him to get Knuckles and tell him to meet her tomorrow at her house.

"Alright. Be there at six. And don't forget or we're over,"

"I didn't know we had something going in the first place, Amy," Sonic chided.

When Sonic left, he raced home, mostly to avoid the hammer Amy was wielding. He got there, washed up, ate dinner and turned on the TV. After an hour of corny television, mostly Psych, he went to bed.

He got up the next morning at about five. After his daily run, he stopped by his favorite chili dog stand. He ate a refreshing breakfast consisting of about 3 and 1/2 chili dogs. After satisfying his hunger, he ran over to Tails' house, which didn't take more then a few seconds. Sonic was surprised to see Tails already waiting for him.

"Happy birthday Sonic! With all this fighting Eggman, im surprised you lived to be 16." Tails said happily.

"Your not the only one, Tails." replied Sonic. "But enough chit-chat. I need to get to Angel Island."

"Don't worry. I was just about to head there myself. Let's go!"

While Tails piloted the X-Tornado, Sonic sat outside propped up on on of the wings sunning himself. When Tails stopped, however, they were not at Angel Island.

"Hey Tails, where'd ya take me huh?"

"Here. Now stop, and admire the beauty of the world,"

Sonic did. He was surprised to see all he was missing out on. He was overlooking a field filled with pink roses and cobalt pimpernel. (Real flower) It made him rethink his life, always zooming around, never stopping to smell the flowers.

"Nice Tails. I've got to do this more often. But can we go to Angel Island now?"

"Alright Sonic, alright,"

The ride to the floating island was long and uneventful. When they got there, the foliage was thicker then usuall. That didn't stop Sonic though. He just spindashed through the leaves and plants. Eventually, they reached the stone mausoleume that housed the Master Emerald.

"Halt! Who dare seak the Master Emerald?"

"Quiet down Knuckles, it's just me," Sonic replied to the voice.

"Sonic?" Then a red echidna came out from behind some plants. "What are you doing here?"

It was then that Tails got there, panting like crazy.

"Sonic, I know your fast and all, but could you please wait up next time?"

"Sure Tails. Anyway Knuckles, Amy needs you for something,"

"Alright, I have an idea why,"

"Just get over there as soon as possible,"

"Okay, I'm going,"

Well, my first fic.

And I rewrote it! Hope you like the new version with more scenery!


	2. First signs

Special thanks to ksonic, who helped me with this.

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing but Grenn

**Utter Chaos**

Chapter 2

First signs

As Grenn walked along the road, he was thinking about how to contact this Sonic person. His thoughts were disrupted however, by an eccentric hedgehog who nearly tackled him.

"Ha! I've finally caught you Sonic," she said as she hugged him. As she tried though, she find only empty air in her arms. "Sonic?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry to disapoint you, but im not Sonic,"

"What?" she exclaimed. "Then who are you?"

"My name is Grenn, and I need to speak to Sonic," said Grenn in reply to her inquire.

"I can take you to him, if you promise me something,"

"You drive a hard bargin girl. Name your price."

"First off, my name's Amy. And secondly, when your done talking to him, help me catch him,"

"Done" said Grenn as he started walking again.

* * *

_There's something about this guy that reminds me of Sonic_ thought Amy as she walked to Tails' house/workshop. If anyone knew where Sonic was, he would.

"Hi Tails!" she called happily when he answered the door.

"Hi Amy! What's up? called a young fox with two tails.

"Nothing, I'm just helping my friend look for Sonic" she replied while gesturing at Grenn. "And when I find him," (at this point her eyes turned fiery) "I"M GOING TO GIVE HIM A BEATING HE'LL NEVER FORGET!"

Tails whinced. He remembered how Sonic stood her up last night, on his birthday of all days. Wanting to change the subject, he stuck his hand out at Grenn, saying,"Hi. I'm Miles Prower. But my friends call me Tails,"

"Greetings Tails. I'm Grenn. Do you happen to know where I can find Sonic?"

"Sorry. But he did say something about fighting Eggman,"

"Eggman?" inquired Grenn, who did not know about Robotnik's nickname.

"Dr. Robotnik"

"If it's Robotnik, I'll help." said one over-eager Grenn.

"Well, if you to are done, CAN WE GET TO FINDING SONIC?"

"Alright Amy. Let's go,"

* * *

_What a beutiful day it is today. Makes me sad to have to squander it fighting Eggman. Almost reminds me of Amy. Wait, WHAT?!?!?!?! When did I start to think like that???_ thought Sonic as he ran to Eggman's not so secret base. On his way there though, he was stopped by a green hedgehog.

"Are you Sonic?" the hedgehog asked

"Maybe, who's asking?"

"My name is Grenn, and I've come to help.

_How can he help me?_ Sonic thought.

"I know what your thinking. And I can help. And now your wondering how I know, and I'll tell you. I can read minds. And I also have this," Grenn pulled out his sword and showed it to Sonic.

"That's nice, but why do you want to fight Eggman?"

"He and I have a, _troubled_ history."

"Alright. Let's go."

"Not so fast buster!" said a voice Sonic knew only too well. His guess wasn't wrong, because two seconds later, Amy walked out from behind Grenn, holding her hammer up threateningly. Sonic took that as his cue to leave. He got a good start, but was surprised to see Grenn appear in front of him.

"Teleportation also," Grenn replied before Sonic could ask the question. Before he knew it, he was sent back to Amy, who wacked him nice and hard.

"That's what you get for standing me up Sonic,"

"Why'd you help her?" asked one very pained Sonic.

"I always keep my promises, now let's go!"

After a short trek through the desert, they found Eggman's base entrance. It was just a small door sticking out of the ground. He tried to spin-dash through, several time in fact. But to no avail. They were about to give up when Grenn pulled out his sword and cut the door open like it was butter. "After you," he chided to Sonic.

_Showoff_ he thought. He was answered with an "I heard that," from Grenn. As Sonic turned around, Grenn tapped his temple twice.

Eggman's base was massive. A large underground dome with way too many defenses. That wasn't a problem though. All they had to do was move close to the walls, and sometimes not even that. It wasn't that hard to find green hedghog. Just follow the path of most destruction. The group eventually caught up to him (Amy forced Sonic to slow down as a concolation for standing her up.) but were surprised to see him in one of the metal corridors, heavily pinned down by large robots and a group of auto turrets. He was clutching his arm in pure agony. Sonic came to his aid by spin-dashing the robots and turrets. The group turned to Grenn with concern but upon noticing this, he simpily said to move on ahead.

_I knew this was going to happen, but not so soon. I've already got the first signs of it. _He thought before he got up with some difficulty, and started moving to the medical bay.


	3. Discontinued

**Discontinued:**

A/N: This story has been discontinued until further notice. You may stop throwing rocks at my hous and lynching me. It has been dropped due to lack of ideas. I am open to suggestions about how to continue. If I get alot, I will post my favorites in a poll so that the masses can vote. If I get two, then I pick my favorite.


End file.
